


Prince of the Seven Kingdoms

by TheMadTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OC centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadTargaryen
Summary: This is an AU to my other Game of Thrones story "The Other Prince" in which my OC Silas Baratheon has not been banished and enslaved. Instead, he is given a pardon and becomes more a part of the game of thrones than he bargained for.





	Prince of the Seven Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys MadTargaryen here with a brand new Game of Thrones story for you.
> 
> I have to say, I am so excited to finally be posting this because it is an idea that has been brewing in my mind since I began working on The Other Prince. This was actually what The Other Prince was going to be but ended up changing it into what it is now. However, the idea of Silas dealing with the issues in Westeros never left my mind and decided to make it an AU.
> 
> So, a little about this story. As I mentioned, this is an AU to my other Game of Thrones story The Other Prince. In this story, rather than being banished and enslaved in Essos, Silas Baratheon has been pardoned for his actions and working with Ned Stark to take Joffrey off the throne.
> 
> With this story, we will see Silas dealing more with the politics in Westeros rather than Essos and as such, we might be seeing a different Silas Baratheon, one who will be having great difficulty choosing what he feels right or what his family tells him is right.
> 
> All right, I think I said all I needed for now. Here is the first chapter of Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. Enjoy!

 

 

**Prince of the Seven Kingdoms**

 

**CH.1**

 

**Traitor**

 

 

Today is the day. The day Silas Baratheon has been dreading for days ever since his meeting with Ned Stark and Lord Varys in his chambers.

The Prince stood out on his balcony, his body arched forward as his crossed arms resting on the cool stone railing as he somberly looked out at the surrounding city, watching the people of Kings Landing bustling about like tiny ants below.

Silas raised his head slightly as he felt the cool ocean breeze swept through the balcony and bringing with it the loud heavy chimes of the bells ringing from the Sept of Baelor. Ringing to announce the city that King Robert Baratheon first of his name, was dead.

The news was given to Silas not too long before the Sept was notified that his father had succumbed to his wounds.

Silas didn't say much to the informant, only thanked him for his troubles before closing his chamber doors.

Truthfully, he didn't know how to feel about this. Robert wasn't much of a father figure to him or his siblings. Always annoyed when he had to be a father and deal with them with every problem.

Then again, the man was still his father. His father who applauded him the loudest when he placed second in his first melee tournament or proudly boasted how big the stag was when he went on his first hunting trip with him and his uncles. His father who taught him how to horse ride and would watch him train when he was younger and give him pointers here and there. His father who used to hold him on his lap when he sat on the Iron Throne and told him tales of past Tourney's he participated in and the battles he was in. His father, who waited until his deathbed to say how proud he was of him and how much of a better man than he ever was.

Silas furrowed his brow so tightly that his head began to hurt as he tried not to cry. It was instinct to hide his emotions, especially when it comes to shedding tears. Everyone from his mother and father to his grandfather told him it was a sign of vulnerability and should never be shown in public.  _To show emotion is to show weakness_ , a proverb that stuck with for as long as he could remember.

But no one was here. It was just him locked away in his chambers free to express whatever he felt and express it he did.

The anger. The pain and sorrow and regret he felt all clustered together in him like a ball of emotion that built up in him had finally been released. His chest heaving heavily as he took in deep breaths from his trembling mouth, he turned to his chambers and marched inside, knocking over everything and tossing anything he could in his path as he made his way through the wide room.

He came across his mirror, looking at his angry and flustered reflection. The reflection of his father, as people would say to him. Silas could feel his emotions building up in him as he continued to stare at his reflection until he couldn't take it anymore and punched the fragile surface. A few pieces fell to the stone floor while the rest of the surface looked like a web of cracks stained with a little bit of his blood in the center where he made contact.

Silas staggered back a few paces as he tried to calm himself. When his back hit the wall, he slid down on to the hard floor, holding his cut fist as his body trembled and finally after trying everything to avoid this, Silas exhaled a deep breath and with it, a loud sob that escaped his body.

Robert Baratheon might not have been a great father but he was still his father, the only one he'll ever have and despite what he thought of him, Silas loved the man.

A part of him felt regret. Silas planned on using his father's imminent death as an opportunity to escape the castle while everyone was distracted. His father lay dying and all Silas could think about was leaving when he should be concerned for his father and staying by his side but no, instead, he left as soon as possible and began to make his plans to leave the city and the country, not wanting to be here when Joffrey becomes King and ruins all of Westeros. He didn't want to be a part of that.

If it wasn't for that last conversation with Lord Stark and Varys, Silas would have already been on a ship halfway to Essos by now. However, Ned Stark urged him to stay and honor his father's last request to claim the Iron Throne and assume the mantle as King. Even with his claim to the throne returned to him, Silas didn't want it. He never wanted to be King and yet the title was being thrust upon him like before, before he was taken out of the line of succession so many years before.

Ned Stark managed to convince him to stay, though the Prince had his moments of doubt while he waited for the day when the plan would take place; if what they planned would work or if he would be a good enough King to stabilize this country. These questions plagued his mind as the days went by. Now, today, was the day to see if they will be successful.

Feeling himself calm down, Silas relaxed and leaned more into the wall behind him as he took in slow deep breaths that eased him back sanity.

When he felt better, he stood up and straightened himself. He had to prepare. The plan to seize the Iron Throne has to be done as soon as possible, as Ned Stark informed him.

Marching over to the mannequin wearing his armor and holding his swords, Silas began to unstrap each piece and place it on him. He hopes this won't become violent, that his mother would see reason when he explains his actions to her and when she sees she is outnumbered, but Silas liked to prepare for the worst, just in case.

It wasn't long after he strapped his sword belt around his waist when he heard knocking on his chamber doors.

Silas froze at the sound. His hands reached for the hilt of his swords in case the person on the other side wasn't friendly.

"Who is it?" Silas cautiously asked as he remained at the ready.

"It's Lord Stark, my Prince."

Relaxing at the recognizable voice of the stoic Northern Lord, Silas slipped the swords back into their sheaths and trudged across his room to the large oak wood doors and opened one slightly to see the Lord of Winterfell himself and his remaining retainers standing not too far behind him.

Eddard Stark eyed the Prince and the armor he wore in approval. He understood that this might turn violent as well.

"Ready?" Silas asked him as he closed the door and stood by him.

Lord Stark nodded and shifted his body around with the help of his cane and turned to his men.

"Head to the Throne Room." He commanded his men.

They all nodded and formed a circle around their Lord and Prince when they began walking in the direction of the throne room.

"We need to act fast," Ned said to the Prince as they turned into another hallway. "Joffrey has already claimed the crown and sits on the throne."

"What?!" Silas exclaimed as quietly as he could. "My father's body is still warm and already my mother placed her beloved son on the throne."

With a sigh, Silas calmed himself once again before speaking.

"If he already sits on the throne-"

"It doesn't mean anything." Lord Stark told him. "No Lords have sworn fealty to him and I have the order to restore your claim right here." He patted the rolled parchment with the late King Robert's seal he kept on his belt. "You are the rightful King of Westeros. That throne belongs to you and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

Silas knew that the Northern Lord was only doing what he thought was right and nothing more but Silas couldn't help but feel touched by the effort he was putting in to make sure that he becomes King. If anyone else had done this for him, Silas would have assumed it was to gain favor but Ned Stark only wanted to do the honorable thing. That was partially the reason Silas agreed to do this.

"I'm sorry we have to do this so soon after your father's passing, my Prince." Lord Stark apologized, the sincerity was clear in his voice. "But this has to be done quickly."

"Thank you, Lord Stark, for your condolences," Silas responded back. "And it is your loss as much as it is mine. You are and have always been my father's best friend. He often told me he considered you his brother in all but blood."

The Lord of Winterfell gave the Prince a rare smile. "Thank you. You are a good man and I will be honored to serve under your reign."

Silas sighed as he responded back. "I just hope I will be as good of a King that this country deserves."

"You will be. I have faith in you."

"That means a lot to me, Lord Stark," Silas admitted. It was the truth. Of all the Lords he's met, Eddard Stark was the one he admired the most. Sure, he respected a few, like his grandfather, but Stark's unwavering sense of honor and the need to do what is right is what made his words and opinions hold value to him.

Lord Stark turned to him and gave him a pat on the back like a father would a son. It was so informal but yet it felt comforting to Silas, especially in a situation like this.

The Prince and Lord reached the entrance of the throne room. Lords Varys and Baelish were already waiting for them when they arrived, along with Janos Slynt and the City Watch surrounding them all.

"Is everyone here?" Lord Stark asked the two men.

Silas glanced around the area and noticed that they were short a group of soldiers and a certain Lord important to this cause.

"Wait, where's my uncle Renly?" Silas asked Lord Varys. The absence of soldiers wearing the stag sigil of his paternal family left an unsettled feeling in his stomach. Already the plan seemed to fall apart before it began.

"I'm afraid Lord Renly has left Kings Landing," Varys informed the Hand of the King and the Prince, much to their displeasure at the news. "He was last seen riding out the Old Gate an hour before dawn, accompanied by Ser Loras Tyrell and some fifty retainers. When last seen, they were galloping south in some haste, no doubt bound for Storms End or High Garden."

"So much for my uncle and his support," Silas muttered under his breath.

"Have no fear my Prince," Lord Baelish chimed in, his lips curled into a smile that unnerved the young Prince more usual. It made him feel uncertain about the situation they were about to get into. "We still have the City Watch behind us, giving us a great advantage."

Silas and Lord Stark walked up the steps side by side where they were met with the Lord Commander of the City Watch himself, Janos Slynt.

"My Prince. My Lord Hand," The frog-faced man bowed to the two men. "The City Watch is behind you, waiting for your command."

Ned Stark turned to Silas.

"Are you ready?"

Silas gave him a quick nod. As ready as he was, he was still nervous. If this goes as planned, he would be King, but his family would be under arrest and if they were to resist in any way…

' _It's for the good of the realm'_ , he told himself.

The large heavy double doors opened to the eerily quiet throne room. At the other end, Joffrey sat upon the Iron Throne, a smug look on his pompous face while the Knights of the Kingsguard stood dutifully and silent like statues in front of their new King. Sitting beside Joffrey was their mother, stern yet beautiful and regal as usual. Her emerald eyes watched her eldest son march closer to them with Lord Stark by his side. She didn't look it, but Silas could tell was surprised to see him with Lord Stark and his retainers.

The rest of the City Watch was stationed on either side of the throne room, standing at attention while they made their way to the iron throne.

"Come to swear fealty to me, brother?" Joffrey snidely asked Silas when he and Lord Stark some ways away from the wall of Kingsguard that stood between them. "Come, get on your knees and claim me as your King."

Silas clenched his hands in a tight fist and he gritted his teeth as he glared at his spoiled rotten little brother. Oh, how he wanted to punch that smug face smirking back at him. However, Silas remained calm and composed.

"No brother," Silas smiled back in return. "I am here to claim what is mine."

"And what is that?"

Silas stepped forward from the large group behind him. "You're sitting on it."

The throne room remained quiet for what felt like a long time until Joffrey's laughter echoed through the large open room as if he was told a funny joke and even clapped a little.

"That was a good joke brother but we all know you have no claim to the crown. Not anymore." Joffrey chuckled.

Silas turned from his amused brother to his disappointed mother.

"Let's just say, I have more of a claim to the throne than you do, Joffrey."

"That's enough Silas!" Cersei snipped at her son. Silas knew he touched a nerve and it made him smile to know he had an advantage over his mother for once. No longer was he afraid of her, to lose her love when he knows he never had it in the first place.

"Your father made Joffrey his heir—"

"Not without your own maneuvering mother, after you told him I was too weak to be King. After I  _fell_  and nearly died and you encouraged him to abdicate my claim and pass it to Joffrey."

"That still doesn't change the fact that Joffrey is still the rightful King, on your father's orders."

"Well, father apparently had a change of heart, before his death."

Cersei sat silently on her plush velvet red seat. Her eyes watched her eldest son intently. She was no doubt worried about this. Silas could see it even when no one else did.

"What is your meaning?" She asked him as calmly as her internal worry would allow.

Silas turned to Lord Stark who limped over to stand beside the Prince. The Hand of the King took the rolled piece of parchment he'd been keeping on his person's since his friend asked him to write it.

"Ser Barristan, "Lord Stark called out the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan stepped out from the line of Kings guardsmen. "I believe no man here could question your honor."

Ned Stark held out the parchment for the Lord Commander to take.

Ser Barristan was hesitant to take the parchment but when he saw the nod from Silas, the Lord Commander stepped out of the line and took the parchment from Stark.

Ser Barristan examined the parchment before turning to the Queen.

"King Robert's seal. Unbroken."

Ser Barristan opened the letter and read its contents out loud for all to hear.

"Prince Silas Baratheon is herein renamed heir to the Iron throne and King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Joffrey looked as if he had been slapped in the face while Cersei's didn't give any hint of what she was thinking.

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" Cersei asked the Lord Commander as she stood up from her seat to take the parchment.

Silas' mother read the letter for herself.

"Heir to the Iron Throne." she read that part aloud. She looked up to her eldest son. She gave him a smirk just before she ripped the letter into four quarters and tossed onto the floor. "Is this meant to be your crown, Silas? This piece of paper?"

Silas closed his eyes, disappointed at his mother because he had hoped she would stand down and he wouldn't have to use force. Despite everything, she was still his mother no matter the grudge between them.

"Those were the Kings words!" Ser Barristan looked at Cersei in shock at what she had done.

"We have a new King now." Cersei looked ahead to her eldest still standing before her. "And he sits on the Iron Throne."

"Mother, don't do this," Silas cautioned her. "You know Joffrey has no claim to the crown."

"LIAR!" Joffrey yelled at his brother.

"Silas, the last time we spoke about your claim, you told me you didn't want to be King. Why now?" His mother asked him.

"Because, I know that if I allow Joffrey to be King, he will ruin the Seven Kingdoms."

Joffrey sat fuming upon the Iron throne, looking as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

"And you think you are a better choice?" Cersei asked him snidely.

"Better than Joffrey?" Silas inquired. "Of course I would be the better choice."

Silas took a few steps closer toward the throne, closer to his mother.

"Please mother, step down and end this now," Silas pleaded, hoping to somehow tap into her maternal instincts. To get her to see that a fight is not the answer to this. "There is no need for bloodshed."

Cersei shook her head. "You disappoint me so much, Silas. Bend the knee. You and Lord Stark bend the knee and swear fealty to your new king and I will allow you to keep your title as Prince and heir to Casterly Rock and Lord Stark can resign his post as Lord Hand and go live out the remainder of his days in that gray waste he calls home."

"Joffrey has no claim to the throne." Ned Stark spoke up. It was stern and hardened now by the lack of cooperation Cersei was giving them. "I will not swear fealty to a false King."

"Nor will I!" Silas declared.

"You both condemn yourselves with your own mouths," Cersei smirked at the two men. "Ser Barristan, seize the traitors."

The Lord Commander hesitated to do as he was commanded. Silas could see it. The famed Knight looked at Silas with regret in his eyes as he stepped over to the 'traitors'.

Silas was saddened it had come to this. He never wanted to come to this, to be on opposing sides with Ser Barristan. He held the man with the utmost respect for him. He didn't want to have to fight him, possibly kill him.

Lord Stark's men drew their swords as Ser Barristan walked over to their Lord, ready to protect them.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm!" Ned Stark ordered his men. Silas was thankful for Lord Starks command. He didn't want his mentor to be harmed so needlessly.

Cersei scoffed in response.

"You think he stands alone?"

Sandor Clegane drew out his sword, ready to fight.

"KILL THEM!" Joffrey suddenly ordered his sworn shield and the Kingsguard. "KILL THEM ALL I COMMAND IT!"

The Lannister guard along with the Kingsguard drew their weapons. Silas was thankful they had the City Watch on their side. With them, they outnumbered the Lannister guard and the Kingsguard combined.

"Commander!" Lord Stark turned to Janos Slynt. "Take the Queen and her children into custody. Escort them back to the Royal Apartments and keep them there, under guard."

Janos Slynt nodded to Ned Stark and turned to the City Watch around them. "Men of the Watch!"

The City Watch got into attack position. Their spears and swords brandished and ready to defend, to fight.

It was tense in those moments that seemed to last a lifetime. With all the people in that large throne room, it was so quiet but the tension between everyone buzzed through the room as everyone waited for the first move.

"I want no bloodshed, nor does your eldest. Tell your men to lay down their swords."

It was at that moment, Silas knew something was wrong. Before he could do anything about it, he heard Janos Slynt yell out "NOW!"

The City Watch turned to face the Stark soldiers and in a twisted turn of events, began killing them.

Before Silas could draw his own sword, three Lannister men attacked him. One smacked him hard with the flat of their sword blade on the back of the Prince's head. The two others tackled him down to the ground and restrained his arms behind his back. They weren't allowed to kill him, he was still a part of the royal family so subduing him will have to do.

That was his advantage.

With all his might, Silas jerked his head back, smacking the back of it into the face of the Lannister soldier holding him down.

The soldier yelped in pain, no doubt his nose was broken as well as a tooth or two and fell to the ground. Before the other soldiers could restrain him again, Silas rolled forward and staggered back up and drew his swords with both hands.

The soldiers stood up as well with their swords drawn and at ready but they hesitated to attack him for a moment until one of them decided to move forward.

The first one roared and raised his sword at Silas. Just as he was about to slash down the weapon, Silas parried it with one sword and slashed the Lannister soldier's neck with the other. The wound wasn't life-threatening, Silas made sure of it but the man was clearly out of play.

Another soldier quickly replaced the first one and swung at him with fast attacks. Luckily they weren't too fast for Silas as he easily blocked each move.

Keeping a good distance from each other, Silas and the soldier made quite the spectacle as a circle of City Watch and Lannister soldiers encased them with only a few soldiers standing inside with them.

From the corner of his eyes, Silas could see Ned Stark being held with a knife to his throat by Littlefinger.  _That fucking traitor!_

If it wasn't for the loud grunt the soldier made before attacking him, Silas would most likely have been stabbed through with the sword but luckily for him, he reacted with just enough time to see the sword ready to thrust into his torso and caught the blade between his two swords and pushed the soldier back. With the soldier trying to gain his footing, Silas swiped his swords down in a diagonal swing with one blade slicing the breastplate while the other sliced down the helmet, making the soldier lose his balance and fall under the force of the attack.

The few that remained enclosed with him circled around the Prince. Silas kept a close eye on each and every one of them to make sure they couldn't get the drop on him. Brandishing his swords at each of them whenever they came close to him.

He recognized these men. These Lannister soldiers that have been assigned to protect his mother and siblings; Broden Crane, Camren Risley, Willem Wynch and Justan Hill. All good fighters that didn't surprise Silas the least to see them in the circle.

Willem and Camren decided to take the offense and lunged forward, swiping at Silas. However, the Prince blocked them both and even Broden when he heard Crane's boots behind him with his left-hand sword.

Spinning on his heels, Silas swung down, striking Justan's incoming blade and crouched to his knees just in time to miss contact with Willem's swipe by mere moments. Seeing Broden's movement's, Silas managed to parry the man's sword and stood back up to full height to catch Justan's sword again.

Each man took a quick swipe at Silas, all of the attacks wild and desperate to end this problem but Silas was as determined as ever to make sure he didn't get caught. He understood what would happen if he lost now.

Silas stepped back as he was forced to defend himself from the four men. Each of them swinging their swords and he blocked every one of them. Luckily he had them all in front of him to keep an eye on each man.

Willem and Broden both thrust their blades forward, hoping one would manage to strike but Silas crossed his swords and pushed them away.

As he spun the swords up, Silas managed to kick Broden hard in the chest, causing the man to stagger back a few paces. Caught in the moment, Silas swung at him again but this time, his sword slashed hard into the man's helmet, going through the headgear and slicing through the man's face. Broden rolled onto the floor, dead before he hit the stone.

The sudden death of their fellow soldier did not faze the other three and continued attacking Silas.

Willem and Camren both swung at Silas while Justan stayed behind them until Silas stopped walking back and took the offensive for himself and striking back at each man that came close to him.

Silas saw an opening when Willem raised his sword arm to strike and quickly used the opportunity to strike him down.

Swinging the sword down, Silas managed to knock Willem's sword from his hand. With no weapon for protection, Willem froze in terror as Silas crossed his swords on the man's neck and sliced through. Willem's eye's widened at the sudden action, blood spilling from the wounds and his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Silas brandished his swords at Camren and Justan, each keeping their distance as they waited for the right time to strike.

Camren and Justan both charged at Silas and the Prince blocked both attacks from them. Both soldiers rolled their blades up, unlatching from Silas' hold, and quickly swung them down.

Silas stepped away from Justan Hill's next attack and focused on Camren instead for the moment.

Silas covered his head with one sword to block Camren's swing and with the other, stabbed him through the stomach. Camren held on to Silas' arm as his body slumped to the ground. Silas held onto the soldier's arm as he carefully lowered the man to the ground to cushion the fall.

All that was left now was Justan, who was circling around Silas with the Prince doing the same thing to the soldier was doing and keeping a fair distance apart from each other.

Silas spun the swords in his hands as he kept his gaze on Justan. He could tell that Justan did not want to do this. Silas knew Justan well and he knew that of the bunch, Justan was the most humbled. He didn't think himself too great because he guards Cersei and her children like the others do.

As much as Justan didn't seem to want to do this, Silas understood that the young man was under obligation to do this by the oath he swore. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to fight the Prince and heir to Casterly Rock but because he was sworn to protect Cersei and her children from danger and Silas is currently considered a great danger to them.

Crouching down slightly, the two men brandished their swords. Justan was the first to attack, swiping at Silas' torso. Silas blocked it with his left sword and swiped it away with the right one. Justan swiped again but this time toward his face but Silas swiftly spun around and avoided the blade. With this move, Silas was able to raise a sword and strike down at Justan. However, Justan was very fast as well and crouched down, narrowly avoiding Silas' sword that swiped ahead.

The near miss must have spooked Justan somewhat as he staggered back but remained in a defensive position as Silas slashed his swords at the soldier over and over again.

In an amazing turn of events, Justin surprised both Silas and himself when the Prince went to attack him from the side and blocked the sword blades with his own steel vambrace.

Being pushed back, Silas was forced to let go when he saw Justan's sword rearing for another attack.

Silas could feel himself tire. This fight had gone on long enough but he needed to keep going. He didn't want to give up and surrender to his mother and brother and be at their mercy because there would be none. He had to keep fighting for as long as he can if it meant fighting every single man in the throne room or be killed by them.

Silas could tell Justan was getting tired as well. The soldier's attacks were slower and his stances were off. It was an advantage Silas could use if he could just find the right moment.

After blocking more of Justan's attacks, Silas found the opportunity he was waiting for as he feinted a swing at Justan. Just as the soldier lunged to meet Silas' blade with his own, Silas stepped back allowing Justan to swing at him. A bad mistake.

Reacting at the right moment, Silas caught the incoming blade by crossing his two swords like an X and flipped them over, causing Justan to lose his grip on the hilt and dropping his sword onto the floor with a loud clang that echoed loudly through the throne room.

There was a moment when the entire chamber went completely silent and everyone froze to watch what happens next.

Silas could see the fright and worry that Justan tried to hide as he stood with no protection. Silas didn't want to hurt him but he has no choice.

Just as he raised his swords to swing at the soldier, a hard sharp pain split through his head that blinded him for a bit. He fell to the floor on his knees, his swords fell from his hands as a bout of dizziness took over and made him drop to his hands as well.

He felt weak but Silas tried his best to stay awake and ignore the immense pain throbbing through his head. He could see the throne room spinning around him but found his brother looking like he was laughing as he sat on the Iron Throne and his mother standing and giving an order to her guards. He couldn't hear what she said but soon he felt two sets of hands grab him by his arms and lift him up. They had to hold him up because Silas felt too weak to stand on his own.

Slowly turning his head, Silas saw a group of City Watch guards taking Ned Stark away to the black cells. It was the last thing he saw before the darkness overcame his sight and slumped into the grips of the men holding him.

 

**xXx**

**xXx**

 

When Silas awoke, he expected to be in the Black Cells chained beside Ned Stark shivering in the cold darkness beneath the Red Keep.

Yet, he found himself warm and comfortable lying atop a feather bed, his feathered bed. Looking around Silas was met with the familiar sight of his chambers.

"Good to see your awake."

Silas jerked his head in the opposite direction. A bad move on his part as his head gave a terrible painful throb. His head felt swollen and sensitive at every movement he made. He raised a hand to the spot that hurt the most and felt a thick layer of cloth that wrapped around his head and a rather large lump on the back of his head.

Carefully, he turned to the direction of the voice and saw his mother sitting at his bedside.

She didn't look at him with anger or hatred but he could tell she was disappointed in him as well as tired.

"How are you feeling?" She softly asked him.

"I feel like my head has been split open," Silas said with a dry croaky voice.

"That guard that hit you nearly did," Cersei responded back. She got up from her seat and examined his head. "Pycelle says your head will feel tender for a while but there's no permanent damage."

Silas nodded at the information his mother gave him but all he wanted right now was a drink of water to sooth the dryness he felt in his mouth and throat. When he saw the jug of water and goblet on his bedside table he reached for it but his mother got to it first and poured the water for him.

When she handed the goblet to him, Silas was reluctant to take it. Now that he thought about it, there could be more than just water in that jug.

Cersei noticed the hesitance in her son and understood what for so she raised the goblet to her lips and took a sip.

Holding the goblet out again, Silas took it and sipped a little. The cool water felt refreshing as it cascaded through his dry mouth and throat.

"How long have I been out?" He asked. His voice was still a little scratchy but getting back to normal.

"Two days."

Silas didn't expect to hear that. Two days had gone by allowing his mother and brother to do whatever they wished.

"I'm surprised I wasn't sent to the Black cells."

Cersei let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "You are a Prince and my son. I wasn't going to let you stay in the cells. I made sure that you were allowed to be on house arrest until we can sort things out."

Being her son didn't stop her from treating him badly or even nearly killing him once before. "What about Ned Stark? He's Hand of the King. Is he under house arrest too?"

Cersei didn't answer right away. Her lips pursed tightly as her eyes loured at him but he knew something was wrong.

Exhaling through her nose, Cersei finally found the words to answer him.

"Ned Stark was imprisoned in the Black Cells until the small council and I figured out what to do with." Cersei paused once again for a moment before continuing. "He is the one who instigated this whole charade and the idea of you taking the throne."

Silas ignored the last part and focused on the past tense his mother used.

"What has become of Lord Stark?"

Again his mother did not answer right away but this time she looked away before answering his question.

"He was...given a choice to plead guilty for the sake of his daughters' lives and live the remainder of his days at the Wall."

Silas knew there had to be more but his mother's constant pausing began to frustrate him.

"What happened?" His voice was louder as his irritation grew at his mother.

Cersei sighed and closed her eyes.

"He agreed and pleaded guilty at the Sept of Baelor but...but Joffrey he...wanted to make an example of him."

Silas could feel his anger rising as he began to understand what had happened to the Lord of Winterfell.

"What did Joffrey do?" Silas demanded through clenched teeth as he tried to keep calm.

He knew what happened to Stark but he wanted to hear it from his mother. He wanted her to say what Joffrey did.

"Look at me and tell me what Joffrey did to Eddard Stark!" He bellowed out, making his mother jump in fright at the sudden outburst when she didn't answer him.

Finally, her emerald gaze met his same colored eyes and she spoke.

"Joffrey ordered Stark to be beheaded for his treason."

It was like a punch to the gut for Silas. The noble Lord Eddard Stark was killed. He died humiliated and disgraced and he died trying to put Silas on the throne and it made him feel terrible. Silas never ever wanted anyone to die for him.

"I warned you," Silas muttered. His lips twitched as he tried to remain calm and composed as he spoke. "I warned you what would happen if you let Joffrey be King and now look at what happened. Two days into his reign and already civil war has broken out all because Joffrey likes violence."

Silas had to pause as he felt the anger rise inside of him and turned away because he couldn't stand to look at Cersei. He knew she was very soft with Joffrey and allowed him to get away with many things but this...executing Ned Stark was the worst thing she let him do.

"I can't believe you let this happen," Silas growled at her and shook his head. "You know this is your fault."

"I tried to stop him."Cersei snapped back, obviously not liking the idea of being blamed for this. "We all tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen."

"Did that truly surprise you?" Silas scoffed at his mother's poor excuse. "You spoil him for years telling him he could do whatever and the world would obey. Now he has the authority to do so and just as I told you, he is going to ruin this country all thanks to your great parenting."

Silas didn't see the hand but he felt it strike the side of his face and heard the slap echo through his chambers. He didn't say anything for a while, letting the stinging pain subside as well as his anger and his mother's.

He had to admit to himself he might have gone too far but he could no longer hold it in anymore. He would have liked to say he didn't see this coming but that would just be another lie he'd have to tell himself. Cersei babied Joffrey for so long and now it was coming back to bite everyone in the arse.

"Did Joffrey execute Stark's daughters as well?" Silas knew Joffrey didn't care for Sansa, his betrothed and especially Arya after what happened on the Kingsroad. It wouldn't surprise him if he punished them for being the daughters of a traitor.

"Sansa is in our care-" Cersei told him. Meaning she is a prisoner _._ "And still betrothed to Joffrey."

Poor girl. "And what of Arya?"

"Missing." Silas didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. "That idiot Meryn Trant let her escape. I've ordered the City Watch and the soldiers to look for her.

Silas could only hope the girl was in safe hands.

"So, What is to happen to me?" Silas asked his mother. It was the question that has been in his mind since he learned of Ned Stark's fate. "No doubt King Joffrey will want to make a spectacle of my execution as well. Will it be hanging or beheading for me?"

"Do you have to be so brazen about death?" Cersei asked him.

"How else am I supposed to act about my impending death? Cry? Plead for a reprieve? I will do no such thing! Not to Joffrey and certainly not to you! "

Cersei stared at her son with an observant gaze.

"You must really think I hate you." She softly said to him.

Silas didn't respond. It would be a pretty obvious answer.

"Then allow me to surprise you. I convinced your brother to grant you a pardon."

Silas' head jerked toward his mother. She was right. This did surprise him.

"Want to protect Joffrey's reputation?" Silas' question sounded more like an accusation. "Hmm? Don't want your favorite son to be labeled a kinslayer so early in his reign?"

"Actually, I convinced him because you are my son too and I love you, Silas."

Silas would have thought it was a lie but his mother looked very convincing as she said those words.

His mother moved closer to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"I know that I have treated you terribly all your life and nothing I can say or do will make up for that."

Silas felt his mothers wary hand on his back. When he didn't flinch away or protest to the touch, she kept it there, rubbing circles on his back as a mother would do to comfort their child.

"But I hope that with this second chance, we can start over and I can be the mother you deserve."

Silas could feel his lips tremble and pressed them tightly. His brow furrowed deeply into his forehead as he tried to keep himself from crying. For so long he wanted to hear those words that he gave up hope to hear Cersei say that to him.

And yet he didn't know if he could get past his anger at his mother. He stopped caring about her a long time ago but the way he was feeling right now...he couldn't tell. He just needed to be away from her and Joffrey. That, he knew.

"I can't be here. Not while Joffrey is King." He told her. There was no way he was going to be able to deal with King Joffrey prancing about and ordering people to do whatever he commands.

"No, you can't." Cersei agreed. "That was another part of the agreement to your pardon."

"Then...where am I going?" He asked her quizzically.

"To Casterly Rock, of course." She told him with a smile. "Your title and position have not been taken. You will assume the mantle as Lord of the Rock while your grandfather is fighting the Northern army in the Riverlands."

Silas didn't know what to say. He never thought the day would come when he would be required to be Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the Westerlands. He thought his grandfather would live forever because death was too chicken to deal with him. While the mighty Lord Tywin is still strong and nowhere close to death, acting Lord of the Rock in his stead was still just as good. Who knows when Tywin would return from the war. If he survives the war.

However, Silas couldn't help but feel there was a catch in this.

"That's it? After all I did I still get to keep my life and my position? What does Lord Tywin think of this?"

"He doesn't know."

Silas didn't know what to say about that. He thought Cersei told her father everything. At the very least information that put her in his good graces.

"He...he doesn't?"

Cersei shook her head. Her long golden wavy locks danced around her head.

"The small council agreed to never speak of what happened in the throne room so long as you agree to let Joffrey be King and forget your father's last request. Besides, you never wanted to be King in the first place.

Cersei gently placed a soft hand on Silas' face. Her fingers caressed their way down to his chin where her thumb and first finger softly pressed down.

"You are very well liked Silas, there's no denying that. Many Lords respect you, even your grandfather does, but if it was ever to be revealed what you did with Stark...well…let's just say the Lords are very fickle and your grandfather…he is a very prideful man and learning that his heir tried to rebel against the crown and failed would look bad upon his legacy."

Now Silas understood. Cersei was blackmailing him. If he didn't agree then she would ruin his life, maybe even end it and that charade about starting over was sounding more like a bribe rather than making amends.

Cersei sighed, seeing then reluctance in her son to take what she was giving him.

"Silas, this is a very dangerous time. For us especially and we all need to stick together or we will not make it."

Her voice was practically a plea for him to cooperate.

There was nothing Silas could do now. His resources were gone and he was once again surrounded by dangerous people. At least in Casterly Rock, he would be somewhat away from them and one day, he would be more powerful than even his brother.

Reluctantly, Silas gave a curt nod to his mother.

"When do I depart?"

Cersei gave him a smile. It wasn't that smug smile she normally has but a genuinely proud smile that rarely was seen on her lips.

"I'll make the arrangements. The sooner you leave the better."

Silas agreed. He had to leave as soon as possible.

Cersei leaned over and tenderly kissed the top of Silas' head and patted down the ruffled jet black hair before getting up from the bed.

"I'll send for a handmaiden to pack your things."

"That's alright." Carefully sat up, barely moving his slightly throbbing head. "I can do that myself."

Cersei nodded and brushed her fingers through his hair one last time before turning to his chamber doors.

As she opened of them, Cersei stopped halfway through the doorway when she turned back around.

"I love you, Silas. I know you will make a fine Lord of Casterly Rock."

Silas stares at her, expecting to see some form of mockery from Cersei but to his surprise, he didn't see any.

Giving him one last smile, Cersei turned back to the doorway and exited Silas' chambers.

When the door closed, Silas fell back into his bed and stared at the stone ceiling as he recanted the conversation with his mother.

As much as he wanted to get out of this castle and away from Joffrey, he was nervous to be leaving. Sure, he spent time at Casterly Rock when his grandfather fostered him for a while but this was different. This time he wasn't learning how to be a Lord but acting as Lord and during a war. This time he would have to use everything he learned.

His grandfather rebuilt the Lannister legacy from the ground up. Silas only hoped that he wouldn't ruin it, especially during this dangerous time.

Silas hopes that he would survive this dangerous time. He managed once, he didn't think fate would allow it a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think? I know it’s a little shorter than what I usually write but it’s only an intro chapter, something to set up the story. The second chapter might be a little longer as Silas will begin his travels through the war-torn towns and villages as he makes his way to Casterly Rock.
> 
> Okay so, I bet some of you are wondering how the eldest Prince and a Baratheon has become heir to Casterly Rock. I have received a few messages and even a review about that from my other story so I will address here to everyone who didn’t read about it or are confused.  
> When Silas was younger, he was gravely injured and it wasn’t certain if he would make and if he did he would most likely be a cripple, making him a possible weak King. Cersei (who was involved in the incident as Silas discovered her and Jaime together. I know it’s cliche but it’s what’s already written in The Other Prince) decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to abdicate Silas’ claim and make Joffrey the next heir to the Iron Throne.  
> Well, Silas not only managed to survive but gradually healed from his wounds but unfortunately, his father already made Joffrey his heir, leaving Silas with nothing but the title of Prince.  
> Some years later, during his fifteenth nameday, Tywin Lannister (who fostered Silas for a while) decided to name him his heir, seeing him as the only competent choice since Jaime is a member of the Kingsguard and he hates Tyrion.  
> Silas was reluctant to take the title, mostly because he knew Tyrion rightly deserved the title as it is his birthright but seeing that you should never refuse an offer from Tywin Lannister, he agrees to be Tywin’s successor.
> 
> As I mentioned, quite a few things will be different from the other story but the big thing (at least to me) that will change is the romance arc for Silas. Since Silas wasn’t sent to Essos, he won’t be meeting Daenerys and therefore not fall for her as he does in the other story. I have written in The Other Prince that Silas and Margaery had a relationship that he eventually ended. Well, I have decided to explore that relationship more in this story.
> 
> I don’t want to give too much info away, especially when it will most likely be written into future chapters but if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to message me or leave a review and I will respond back as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story and keep a look out for the next chapters.


End file.
